The present invention relates generally to a rotary drum metering feeder device, and more specifically to a rotary drum metering feeder for particulate solids, such as grain and the like with the metering feeder of the present invention being provided with baffling means to block and avoid free-flowing of grain or other particulate solids through the device. Metering feeder devices are desirable, if not requisite, in the handling of grain and other material being shipped overland or overseas by rail truck, barge or boat with such metering devices being used to provide accurate shipping weights, thereby avoiding the cost penalty of underweight shipments, as well as the cost and risk penalties of overweight shipments.
Particulate solids such as grain are typically stored in grain elevators or bins pending shipment to ultimate destination. Typically, grain elevators are located along railroad sidings for quick access to railroad grain cars and/or tanks. The conditions of shipment frequently require the shipper to adhere to maximum loading limits, with such maximum limits being imposed because of limitations on equipment or for other safety purposes. Grain shippers must avoid the economic problems encountered from underweight shipments, while, at the same, time, avoiding the penalties and risks of overweight shipments. The apparatus of the present invention makes it possible for grain elevator personnel expeditiously and accurately load grain cars or other shipping vessels with accurate weights and measures of grain and without any tendency for free-flowing of grain through the device.
Briefly, the apparatus of the present invention comprises a rotary drum metering feeder device with a casing defining a cylindrical chamber with opposed end plates. A baffled inlet port is formed in the top end plate, and an outlet port in the bottom end plate, and with an internally disposed rotary sleeve or drum being journaled for rotation between the opposed end plates. The internal drum includes a central shaft having a plurality of generally disposed blades secured thereto for forming a plurality of individual metering chambers carrying the particulate solids, such as grain, between the inlet port and the outlet port. The edge surfaces of each of the inlet port and the outlet port are arranged in spaced-apart relationship, so as to provide an arcuate web extending between each of the ports, thereby improving accuracy and repeatability for delivery. For determining or indicating the volumetric quantity delivered, counter means are provided for counting the number of rotations of the central shaft. The rotary drum metering feeder device of the present invention is small, compact and efficient in its operation, and may be readily installed within any grain storage facility upon construction or in an existing facility.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved rotary drum metering feeder device with a baffled inlet means and with the feeder device being particularly adapted for accurate and efficient delivery of volumetric quantities of particulate solids, and specifically grain.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rotary drum metering feeder device for use in the unloading of stored grain, such as from a grain elevator, silo or the like, and for delivering measured quantities for the grain to a transport container.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an improved rotary drum metering feeder device which is safe and reliable in its operation, and which requires little, if any periodic maintenance.